LED displays, LED display components, and arrayed LED devices include a large number of diodes formed or placed at defined locations across the surface of the display or device. Forming or placing such a large number of diodes often results in low throughput or in a number of defects which reduce the yield of a display or device manufacturing process. Some approaches to increasing throughput and yield include adding additional diodes per pixel to provide enough redundancy to ensure that at least a sufficient number of diodes per pixel are properly formed. This type of approach offers enhanced yield, but without adding a large number of redundant diodes per pixel, display yields are often still lower than desired. Any yield less than one hundred percent within a display is costly both in an impact on profits and an impact on manufacturing throughput.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing LED displays, LED display components, and LED devices.